heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-01-17. Q's, by Lulu9913
Lulu9913, 17/01/2004 12:20 PM :Is Arnold's last name really Shortman? Alot of people tend to think that it is, however I am not so sure how they know that. Also, in the opening theme song in the Hey Arnold cartoon, when the girls are confronting the guys, have you noticed that Ruth McDougal is there. SHe is located all the way on the right. Sometimes I see her, but she doesn't belong there because she was written out since season one and then Lilah began to reign. Speaking about Lilah, why does everyone hate her anyway. It's not her fault that Arnold likes her likes her. Not like she is throwing herself at him. More like Arnold is throwing himself at her. So what if the way she speaks is iritating like all heck, can you blame her? That is just the way she was raised. How can you hate her for that. Don't get me wrong, I love Helga, but that doesn't mean I have to hate Lilah. HOw can she help it, if Arnold follows her around like a sick puppy everytime she passes by.? ---- BSilb1, 17/01/2004 12:43 PM :Well, the way Lila talks is just ever-so annoying, Arnold is referred to as "short man" simply because he's short, and Ruth, though edited out after Season 2, can be seen in "Love and Cheese" in Season 4. Most fans of the show want Arnold to love Helga back, and Lila is the main obstacle - this is why many fans, including myself, can't stand her. ---- Lulu9913, 17/01/2004 9:08 PM :If you look at it right, Lilah isn't the one who is making herself the obstacle between Arnold and Helga. Arnold is the one who is doing it. Probably if she wasn't there, there would of been someone else, as we have seen previously by Ruth McDougal. I mean how many times can she say "I like you, but I don't like you like you"? Obviously Arnold is the one with the problem. Not Lilah. Yes, I agree, her speech is incredibly annoying. But she is not the one to blame, it is Arnold. It is like he is purposely putting up obstacles so that he can hide from what can be plainly seen. How can we possibly blame Lilah. I personally feel sorry for her. I mean she has a crush on Arnie for crying out loud. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 19/01/2004 3:41 AM :wow...i never thought of shortman being Arnold's last name....shheee...now i'm gonna be up all night. but anyway, it's not Arnold's fault that Lila leads him on. She does, like in Love and Cheese...SHE'S the one that wanted to go into the tunnel of love and SHE'S the one that wanted to go with him like it was a date and SHE was the one that...guh..nevermind. but anyway, I guess people don't like her so much because Arnold obviously wants to be with Lila and we all want him to be with Helga. ::shrug:: good point though. ---- BSilb1, 19/01/2004 9:24 PM :Oh, well - Helga's just a cute little thing isn't she? I'll ask Craig about Lila's origins...if I can ever get to him - all I want is for him to know that I just love his show, and I have since it premiered. I was hoping my site would attract his attention, as he usually checks on the internet to see the latest in the enthusiasts circle. ---- Eve4000, 20/01/2004 3:34 AM :Plus, she's too perfect. no one can be that perfect. IT'S CRAZY I TELL YOU, CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Lulu9913, 20/01/2004 5:19 PM :But she's not perfect. You remember when she first came in the scene. All the girls hated her, because they thought she was clueless and did some mean stuff to her. Remember when they went to her house, what they saw? She lived with her father, in an old broken down apartment and the father can hardly hold down a job. That is far from perfect. Therefore, she tries to down play herself, by trying to act up beat about her whole situation. Can you crucify her for that? I mean, even all the girls cried when they realized she lived in a hell hole. ---- BSilb1, 20/01/2004 5:40 PM :I always thought SHE was the hell hole. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 21/01/2004 10:38 PM :yeah, that's true, but Helga kind of is the same way. She'll stop at nothing to win Arnold and same with Arnold when it comes to Lila. But you have to kinda admit...Lila sometimes leads Arnold on. ---- Lulu9913, 25/01/2004 8:26 PM :I'm just curious, does anyone know what her last name is? ---- BSilb1, 26/01/2004 12:05 AM :Lila Sawyer ---- Eve4000, 26/01/2004 9:39 PM :I always thought it was Sloan, until I saw "Eugene, Eugene!" ---- helgarox, 04/06/2004 5:23 AM :i always thought lilah was a little bit unrealistic in terms of her characteristics and all. ---- dark_maylee, 07/06/2004 5:15 PM :Yes, Lila does have a sucky home life but so does Helga. Lila's just really annoying with her 'ever-so' and she's still perfect personality-wise.